What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Dreamtoons/Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S.
Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S. is a series of animated cartoons of ''Dreamtoons ''produced and released by DreamWorks Pictures from 1967 to 1982. The series sets as a comedic parody of spy films of the era where it follows the adventures of four anthropomorphic penguins working as secret agents for the spy agency '''A'ssociation of 'N'ecessary 'I'nvestigation and 'M'ission for 'A'ny 'L'eading 'S'py ('''A.N.I.M.A.L.S. for short), Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private, who go on various missions. Characters * Skipper (voiced by Daws Butler), a adélie penguin (despite their color-schemes not matching the real species) as leader of the team, and is the main character. He has dark, sapphire-blue eyes and his body is wider than those of the other three penguins. Like the rest of the penguins, he has no idea what is expected of the penguin species, other than to "smile and wave." At one point, Private used a bird biology book to tell the other penguins how to act, but since the penguins usually need the chimpanzees Phil and Mason to translate for them, it was unclear how either he or Private were able to read the biology book, which is presumably written in English. * Kowalski (voiced by Daws Butler), the second-in-command and the tallest of the penguins, forming plans for the group and usually taking notes for Skipper. When Skipper is absent, he takes charge and his rank is First Lieutenant. He has blue eyes and tends to over-analyze situations. Often formulating plans for the group, Kowalski is a loyal supporter of his leader, Skipper. * Rico (voiced by Mel Blanc), the third-in-command of the penguins, does not really talk too much. He is similar in physical features to the other penguins in the series, but he has a tuft of feathers shaped like a Mohawk and a scar of unknown origin on his left cheek in the television series, which makes him easier to distinguish, particularly from Skipper. Rico is the greediest, craziest and fattest of the penguins - he will eat almost anything, and thinks constantly of food. Skipper describes him as "clearly a world-class psychopath". Rico appears to be not merely particularly psychotic, but to some degree mentally deficient. * Private (voiced by Mel Blanc), Private is the youngest and shortest of the penguins. He has light blue eyes and speaks with a British accent (though the other penguins think his accent is fake). Private has been known to be a rather curious penguin and is much nicer and down-to-earth than the others * TBD * * Nana (voiced by June Foray), an antagonist who is an elderly lady with a Yiddish accent and a recurring enemy of the penguins. Nana's personality changes over her appearances. Initially, she appears as a very aggressive old lady with incredible martial arts skills. She appeared only in the 1990s shorts and A Christmas Caper. Shorts # ''I Spy ''(1967) # '''''Go Fish (1968) # TBD (1968) # TBD (1968) # TBD (1968) # TBD (1968) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # TBD Trivia * After the release of "Dr. No," there are four gunbarrels with the penguins on top of the title cards referencing James Bond/007. Other media